The owl in the closet
by The spooky Jackal Animatronic
Summary: This is a Five nights at Freddy's like pizzeria with it's own cast of murderous robots! this story is told from the point of view of the night guard who finds that she has not seen all of the animatronics...even though this is her third night as the night guard...
1. Chapter 1 The owl

"It was an alright day...by alright I mean not exactly good or bad just a little above Ok. But an alright day can become a bad day very quickly...Especially when you get a knife jabbed into your heart, then you get put into an animatronic suit. yeah, that day was an alright day with a very unpleasant ending. yep, that is how I died and now I'm an animatronic jackal,stuck forever as an animatronic jackal. so please explain how your problems are worse." Jackal said she made a lot of different hand gestures while she spoke to me maybe it's an old habit from when she was alive...I don't know.

"I'm being hunted by animatronics that want to kill me by stuffing me into an animatronic suit. that sounds pretty bad to me." I said looking through the cameras to see if anyone moved.

"Why are you still here? knowing that any minute a very well crafted piece of modern technology could tear you a part and stuff your remains into a spare robot suit.I wouldn't stay so why would you?"Jackal asked honestly I didn't think about did I stay here for a third night?

"Especially with that creepy owl..." Jackal started talking again but I cut her off after she mentioned an owl.

"Wait,there's an owl?"I asked in a panic...the rooster,aardvark,badger,and thylacine were all where they should be...but there's another one?

"Yeah,a very creepy owl...I'm sure you'll see it."Jackal said leaving the office I checked all the cameras Pickles the Thylacine moved to look at the camera in the arcade...Ardie the aardvark was gone off stage to dining room1. And still no owl until I checked the parts and Services room...then I saw it... Peering out from inside the Closet was an owl with one closed eye and one missing eye...I couldn't help but stare at this black owl with it's white face,the almost torn, wrinkled, fabric that served as it's skin,It's empty eye socket that just stared at the camera...


	2. Chapter 2 Watching

Chapter2

Watching

I almost dropped the tablet when I saw it move… That thing was Freaking creepy as hell! Its empty eye socket seemed to stare directly into my soul…

"Jackal?! Jackal!"I called out hoping maybe she'd come back… She didn't… In fact, she said "You're on your own now." while walking away…"Thank you Jackal, you really were a great help...not really…" It was at this moment I realized that I was thinking out loud…I Looked over to find Ardie the aardvark standing next to the window grinning menacingly with her toothless smile…

"Fuck… How long have you been there?" I asked slightly annoyed…

"Long enough to get a good gist of if your head will go pop or crack, if I squeeze on it hard enough..."Ardie said licking her lips ominously…Nope! I am not fucking dealing with that shit! I quickly shut the right door, a little tempted to bolt out the other side...that's when I heard it...the ear piercing screech of pickles...I quickly check the arcade camera… Fuck, she wasn't there… I quickly race through the cameras...to find she was running straight for me!

I quickly shut the left door... I could hear her clawing at the door,snarling and gnashing her teeth... I checked the other door to see if Ardie was still there, which she was… I checked the power… "Oh shit!" I swore out loud...thirty percent power and draining fast...Thirty...Twenty...Ten...Eight...Five...Three,two,one,and lights out! The doors opened up and I closed my eyes expecting to be torn apart right then and there...But, there was just silence...Then I heard the faint whirring of machinery, the slight grinding of gears,the quiet clicking of servos, the little scrapes of plastic claws, and of course the heavy steps of an animatronic…


	3. Chapter 3 Easy Pickings

Chapter 3

Easy Pickings

I was greeted with a familiar chuckle...I felt slightly relieved, safe, I opened my eyes and looked up at the friendly forest green eyes of Jackal…" hey Jackal! My power ran out...Can You do something about that?" I inquired… No answer... Jackal had never seemed so...Cold...She had a more somber and dark tone about her...I got shivers down my spine…"J-Jackal? Y-You're starting to creep me out…" I stuttered trapped in the glow of her plastic green eyes…

"It's empty, you know...That owl…"Jackal said in a cold tone...Shivers went down my spine again...I was confused, That sounded like something the others would say, Jackal is different right?! I mean instead of lashing out of my throat she started a friendly conversation...I assumed she was different...She said she was different! In this moment she seemed so different from the friendly and Kind hearted Jackal I knew from our brief chats...Me and Jackal sit in the dark for almost a minute...I felt a seemingly undying fear grip me, I wanted to run but I couldn't, Paralyzed in her stare… I felt cornered,Trapped,Like an animal in a slaughterhouse… Her smile once seemed pleasant but now it seemed threatening...Like the deadly maw of an unknown predator that was stalking its prey in the dark...And I was the unwitting prey...Every part of me was screaming run but I couldn't bring myself to move even an inch...I felt like I was being constricted by metal cords around my neck and shoulders...Suffocating...only able to make shallow breaths...A cold sweat began to drip down my brow… I wanted to scream but there was no sound…

Jackal's music box began to play….Habenera/ love is a rebellious bird from Carmen...It made me feel a bit confused… I don't understand a single bit of this...I don't know if I'm safe or still in danger… one thing was for sure though... And that was that Jackal was the source of my confusion…"S-So are y-you going to kill me or?..." I managed to shakily inquiry Jackal… Jackal gave out a hearty laugh… " OF COURSE I AM!" Jackal shouted gleefully… I was shocked...I soon found myself questioning my career choices, why I thought she was any different, and my life choices in general...

"NOT!"Jackal laughed….She was teasing me...She was messing around with me like an orca plays around with a seal...Jackal seemed dangerous one moment and silly the next….Jackal at some point looked behind her almost in a nervous way... It was that moment I realized she was most likely feeling pressured and indecisive…I felt some sympathy for Jackal...She was forced into a role she never wanted and Tries her best to be a good leader…

"Ok, I've got good news and bad news! Good news is you won't have to worry about us killing you anymore! Bad news is you'll be dead…."Jackal said… I laughed thinking it was a joke, but man was I wrong...Jackal grabbed me by the throat and dragged me off into the dark,narrow halls...I found myself afraid again...


	4. Chapter 4 Identity

Chapter 4

Identity

I was dragged, frozen with fear, to the parts and services room...Jackal seemed scarier than any of the others at this moment...The room was dark the faint glimmers of metal could be seen with what little light got in...I forced myself to move, to try and fight out of Jackal's grasp...Jackal tightened her grip on me…

" Jackal you don't have to do this! I know you probably feel pressured and You want to be a strong, and honestly kinda terrifying leader, but this isn't the way!"I said desperately...I don't want to die…

"Just be quiet…" Jackal growled...She pulled out the owl from the closet...there was another suit in the back...it appeared to be a blue canine of some sort...Jackal hesitated for a second…

"I never thought it would come to this...I am honestly disappointed in you, I expected you to make it farther, to at least make it to the end of the week. And don't bother to try and talk me out of this...I've already decided and there is nothing you can say to sway me from my goal." Jackal growled all of this seemed abrupt, but something about it seemed premeditated, perhaps she had already decided when she first saw me, I don't know...Jackal never asked my name never asked how my day went or anything about my life. She had created a kind of disconnect between us, After all you wouldn't give a name to something you were going to kill...Jackal's eyes were dead, The few human aspects she had were hidden away and all I could see was the machine...Cold,dead,I will most likely end up like that...I don't want to...I don't want to be like that twisted machine that has a poor tormented soul locked inside, full of hate...I had a question to ask before I reached my doom, who was she? Who was she before she became this sad twisted being that was about to snatch my life away?

"Jackal Who were you?" I asked her.

Her ears twitched and she looked at me with those cold,dead eyes of hers she sighed and leaned back slightly…

"The name was Bright...I was fifteen and me and my friends were gonna get our first jobs here…Neon and Blue they were my best friends...But I guess Blue didn't see me that way...Kiled me in cold blood to keep me quiet bout the dark deeds she did..." She said she had a bit of pain in her voice...the tears started running down my cheeks… I knew who Jackal was and I had no idea that this is what happened to my old friend.

"Bright, Don't you remember me?" I asked I hoped she would make the connection.

"Remember you? I don't think so..."Jackal said after thinking carefully…

"It's me,neon!"I said my voice cracked.

Jackal looked me up and down and studied every detail of me down to my eye color and cross referenced me with her memory of me. Something must have clicked in Jackal's head cause she seemed shocked about what she was just going to do…

"N-Neon I am so sorry! I didn't realize it was you! I could have killed you and never known!"she said her more human aspects shined through her cold,dead,mechanical facade… I hugged my old friend,however when I did the metal spikes on the other side of her hoodie dug into my flesh,Oh yeah...Her suit's torso was never finished...On the other side other hoodie was just sharp metal frames...I backed away looking at my bleeding wrists and arms...


	5. Chapter 5 More than friends

Chapter 5

A little more than friends

I must have passed out, I'm not a hundred percent sure...I woke up in the hospital I was struggling to figure out why I was there and the events that had happened prior. I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my wrists,then it all came flooding back...I jumped up,I can't just leave bright there to suffer, I have to find a way to free her from the prison that is that place...that...Machine...I was going to leave when I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Neon! You're awake! I was so worried!"Blue said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and gave her a kiss...We've been dating for about a year and a half now, we started dating just a year after Bright disappeared, I now know she was the reason that Bright disappeared...I don't know if I can trust her anymore, but I love her too much to break her heart… I guess I'll have to confront her…

"Blue, love, Why did you kill Bright?" I asked looking deeply into her eyes,her beautiful,crimson eyes, I could just get lost in those eyes of hers…

"I didn't mean to...I wasn't myself… how'd you know?" She said burying her face into my shoulder..

"Jackal told me...She is Bright...Now please tell me everything Blue…"I said holding her close.

"Ok…"She took a deep breath… "I'm a vampire...And I didn't know about it until then...And I killed some children for their blood...I didn't want to, but I did...Then Bright came in and saw and I panicked...And…"She said and she starting cry...I comforted her she buried her face in my shoulder again...I heard about vampires and read about them in fiction novels but I had no Idea my girlfriend was one...That was a secret she kept from me...She looked up from my shoulder and started to explain about how real-life vampires weren't entirely like fictional vampires in that they were a lot more like normal people that had fangs, a thirst for blood, and usually red eyes.

"I can understand if you hate me now…"She said pulling away and looking down; ashamed.

"I still love you..."I said holding her close…

I pulled her into a long passionate kiss,she blushed and kissed me back, I broke the kiss and smiled gently.

"I think you owe Bright an apology…" I said I hoped Jackal would be fine with an apology, but deep down I knew she wouldn't.

Jackal was out for revenge and I knew that but hopefully I'd be able to stop her...There's always hope...


End file.
